Out of the Rain
by bonescastlewarehousefan
Summary: What happens after the events of "Nevermore"?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Out of the Rain

Author :BonesCastleWarehousefan

Spoilers: Nevermore

Rated: M to be on the safe side

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Friendship/Romance

Notes: The characters of Warehouse 13 are not mine. 

After leaving Berring and Sons the second time, Myka and Pete felt both defeated and exhausted. The events surrounding the Poe artifacts and Myka's father were emotionally draining. It was the first time that their work had hit this close to home. They were both trained to deal with personal danger, but threats against family were never easy to bare. They had been driving in silence for the first thirty minutes of their trip, both contemplating what was ahead and how they would retrieve these artifacts for a second time. Each encounter with McPherson had been progressively more menacing.

It was Pete that first broke the silence. "We will get Poe's pen and book…we did it once, we can do it again."

"That is not what I am worried about," Myka sighed as she gripped the steering wheel

"McPherson?" asked Pete knowing the answer before he even voiced the question

Myka simply nodded. Tears were threatening to fall and she was thankful for the darkness to hide her tears. Even after working with Pete for over 6 months, she did not like ever feeling weak. Pete's "gut" kicked in and he knew that Myka was hiding her fears from him. He did not want to push her, but he wanted her to know that he was there for her.

"Hey, I don't know about you, but I am exhausted and hungry . It does not look like this rain is letting up anytime soon. Why don't you pull over at the next exit and we can get a room for the night and get a fresh start in the morning. Besides, Artie does not expect us back until noon tomorrow."

"Are you ever not hungry?" Myka said as she flashed him a quick smile. "Ok. We have an exit that appears to have several choices in about three miles"

"Ok? Wait, what have you done with the real Myka?

"The real Myka is too tired to argue and would welcome a hot shower and a good night sleep."

An hour later they were in the hotel room, Pete was in the shower and Myka had just updated Artie on their location. The hotel had been full save this one room with a King size bed and a small loveseat. They were too tired and it was too late to try any other hotels. The college playoffs in the next town over had filled every hotel in a twenty mile radius. It wasn't the first time they had to share a room. However, Myka felt Pete slowly chipping away at her defenses with each day that passed. He had more than proven that she could trust him. She knew that he was truly a good guy, but the events in Dallas had caused her to build a wall that even she did not fully understand. It wasn't that she wanted to keep Pete out. Quite the opposite, she knew that a solid partnership was built on complete trust. Even though she knew this logically, she still found herself distancing herself from him whenever she felt that he was getting too close. Pete stood up to Artie and insisted on taking time in order to drive all the way to her parent's bookstore just to be there for moral support. Maybe it was time to let some of the walls down. It was probably the least selfish thing that anyone had ever done for her. Myka was pulled from her thoughts with the sound of the bathroom door opening behind her. She turned to see Pete emerging still damp from his shower wearing only a towel around his waist. She must have jumped a little.

"Sorry I did not mean to startle you, I left my shave kit in my bag." Pete whispered as he approached her.

Myka found herself speechless. Pete was now so close that she could feel the heat of his body surround her. He leaned in and reached an arm around her. The scent soap and his shampoo filled the air. This was not the first time she felt this chemistry between them, but it was the first time that he had been this close and with so little covering. They locked eyes and she could not breathe. Then all of a sudden Pete straightens back up and reveals the shave kit that he had just retrieved. She could feel her breath rush out of her.

"Got it", Pete smiled and then looked concerned, "Myka, are you ok? You look a little pale. "

"No, no I'm … I'm fine (_humiliated, yes, but fine_). I guess I am just a little more exhausted than I realized." Myka chided herself for thinking for a minute that Pete was about to kiss her. (_What am I thinking. We are partners, nothing more. I guess I am tired.)_

"Hey, I am almost finished. Why don't I get dressed and go find us some dinner. Maybe we will luck out and they will have cookies and milk as well. I know that you don't eat sugar, but I think that you have earned it this once. Meanwhile, you take a shower and change into dry clothes", Pete said with concern still evident in his voice. Pete had never seen Myka so shaken before.

"Thanks Pete", Myka said in almost a whisper

"Hey, no problem. We have to eat", Pete smiled

"No, I …I mean thanks for everything…this… my parents…just being there. Thank you."

Pete approached her again for a second time that night, except this time he did wrap his arms around her in a hug. Myka melted into him grateful for that hug that she would have normally resisted. She felt safe and a little more at peace. She allowed herself this tiny pleasure for a few moments before pulling away. Pete took this as a cue to turn around and head to the bathroom. Before closing the door she heard him say, "anytime partner, anytime".


	2. Chapter 2

**Out of the Rain Part II**

**Slight spoilers for Nevermore, Duped and MacPherson**

Standing at the window of the motel room, Myka watches the rain continue to fall. Every few moments the thunder rumbles and lightning lights up the sky allowing a brief glimpse of the small lake across the street. Fog creeps in giving the area an eerie feel. Myka shivers, noticing that the temperature in the room seemed to have dropped quite a few degrees since they had arrived. Another flash of lightning lights up the sky, this time Myka sees the sillouette of a man that looks very much like MacPherson standing in the parking lot. Myka does not bother putting on her shoes or jacket. She grabs her gun, runs out the door and across the parking lot in the direction of the where she saw the man, but the parking lot is empty, not a soul in sight. With her heart pounding, she is sure of what she saw, but cannot figure out where he went. She races around behind the back row of cars. A stray cat hisses and dashes out from behind a bush, causing Myka to jump aside. Then, a car pulls into the lot traveling toward her. The lights are bright and she can't see the driver. She raises her weapon and the car slows to almost a stop before pulling into the space beside her. At that moment, she realizes that it is Pete returning with dinner. He cuts the engine and quickly jumps out of the car and races to her. By this point, she has lowered her weapon and is just standing in the rain soaked and freezing.

"Myka, are you ok? What happened?" Pete asks but does not get a response. Myka is still standing there shaking. Pete carefully reaches for her hand and takes the gun in one hand then drapes his other arm around her and gently steers her toward their room.

"MacPherson…I saw MacPherson. He's here Pete." Myka whispers through her shivering

"Where did you see him" Pete asks as he begins to run his hand up and down her arm in attempt to help stop her shaking

"I was in the room, looking out the window when I saw him standing in the parking lot. I ran outside, but could not find him. Pete, I know he was here. I know what I saw, but how could he just disappear?" Myka pleads, "We have to find him. I will not be able to sleep knowing he is out here watching us."

"Hey, it's ok. You are tired and the darkness can play tricks. Let's go inside get you warmed up before you catch pneumonia and we will figure out what happened," Pete says trying to calm her

They walk into the room and Myka immediately freezes staring ahead at the bathroom mirror which could be seen through the open door. Pete stops and looks at Myka, then follows her line of sight to what caused her to stop. There is a message written in black marker on the mirror.

_Come out of the rain_

_Sleep well my friends_

_For when you wake_

_The game begins_

_-M-_

Myka and Pete quickly scan the room to check for the intruder. The room is empty. Pete walks back over to the door and leans outside taking a quick survey of the parking lot. He does not see any movement at all. He steps back into the room, locks the door and pulls the curtains closed.

"I know it was MacPherson. We need to call Artie and let him know what has happened. Do you have the Farnsworth in your bag?" Pete asks Myka who is now looking through her purse.

"I can't find it, I know it was here. He took it Pete, he took the Farnsworth ." Myka yells

"Hey, hey, it is ok Myka. It will be ok. We can just call Artie. We will call the main line at the Bed and Breakfast. It is going to be ok. This is what he wants, to confuse us and throw us off of our game. We can't let him do that. We are Latimer and Berring, right?" Pete says with a small smile

Myka can't help but smile at Pete's attempt to console her; he once again is chipping away at that wall. "Yeah, but you mean Berring and Latimer, don't you?"Myka jokes back

Pete pulls her into a hug and realizes that she is still shivering. "Myka, you go get a hot shower before you freeze and change into warm clothes. I will take care of calling Artie".

Myka pulls away and walks over to her suitcase and pulls out some pajamas. She is thankful that she packed warmer night clothes anticipating the colder weather. Pete picks up the phone to call Artie, but he can't seem to connect to an outside line. He dials the front desks and is told by the night manager that there seems to be a problem with all of the phones. After hanging up, he tries his personal cell phone, but can't seem to get a signal. He realizes that MacPherson is obviously blocking phone signals out of the area. He has a bad feeling about this. A feeling much the same as the one that he had the morning that his father died in the fire. But this time he senses that something will happen to Artie. Then the feeling is gone before he can make sense of it, and he realizes that Myka is standing in front of him with a hand caressing his face asking him if he is ok. He looks at her and smiles.

"Pete, you were scaring me. I called your name several times and you seemed to be in a trance. Are you ok? Did you sense something?" Myka asks with her hand still on his cheek

Pete stills her hand with his own hand and looks into her eyes, "It is ok, I had a brief vision of Artie, but then it was gone. I don't know what else to say. It was there and then it was gone. I don't understand it myself. It makes me feel helpless when I can't figure it out. What if he needs us right now? "

"Were you not able to get through to Artie", Myka asks

"No, the phone lines are down and we can't get a cell signal. I am sure he has blocked all the lines." Pete sighs

"Hey, we can't do anything tonight. I am sure he is fine. Like you said earlier, we need rest. We can get an early start in the morning. He is just trying to through us off our track. We won't let him do it. "

Pete leans in and kisses Myka on the forehead gently, then pulls back and looks her in the eyes, "Thank you."

"For what," Myka asks genuinely confused and a little surprised. She can feel the heat rush to her face.

"Choosing to stay and be my partner when you could have chosen to go back to Washington."

"How did you know?" Myka asks even more confused than before, then, it hits her, "Leena? She was there when I got the call. You weren't supposed to know."

"It's ok. I really don't mind that I did not get called back. It was almost a relief. I love what we do, as crazy as that may sound. I love the Warehouse. I love tracking down artifacts and I love having you as a partner."

"You are not so bad a partner yourself," Myka smiled and leaned in giving him a kiss on the cheek much like the one he gave her moments before, "now how about some sleep?" she then turned and crawled into bed leaving a stunned Pete standing there thinking about what he had said a few weeks ago to "Alice/Myka" about how Myka would never kiss him even if her life depended on it.

_I guess I was wrong. Sometimes being wrong isn't so bad. _ With that thought Pete crawled in on the opposite side of the bed and turned off the lamp.

"Goodnight Pete"

"It is a good night, Myka. Sleep well"

Myka rolled over and smiled realizing the effect she had on Pete. They did not know what tomorrow would bring. But they had each other, and for tonight it was enough.


	3. Chapter 3

It was dark and cold, yet she could feel the perspiration dripping off of her face. She was scared, yet she could not move. Slowly a figure was approaching; a figure that she could not quite make out. As this thing approached her through what could only be described as a cold icy fog, the more she realized that it would cause her harm. She tried to move but could not. Her legs felt heavy. She then began to see it more clearly. First, she saw the red eyes which seemed to glow in the fog. Then, she could see sharp canine teeth and white fur. It so close she could now feel this beast's hot breath on her face. She tried to scream, but no sound came from her mouth.

Pete was awakened by Myka's tossing and turning. She seemed to be struggling in her sleep. It was obviously a pretty intense nightmare. She had become entangled in the sheets to the point where her legs could hardly move. Pete was about to touch her shoulder when she bolted upright gasping for air.

"Hey, hey, Myka, you are ok. It was just a dream," Pete whispered soothingly as he gently rubbed her back.

"It seemed so real. I am sorry. I did not mean to wake you," Myka replied as her breathing began to become more normal.

"Let's get you untangled from these sheets," said Pete as he began to pull the sheets from around her legs.

"This would explain why I could not move in my dream," Myka said as she smiled at Pete. "I am fine, really. It was just a nightmare."

Pete studied her expression, trying to decide if she was truly fine, "Who are you trying to convince. You don't have to be strong all the time Myka. We face intense situations daily. We put our lives on the line during every case. Who would not have nightmares after what we have seen? I have had my share of nights waking up gasping for air, wondering what had just happened. I know what it is like Myka. I am not your dad. I will not judge you or make you feel that you are not worthy of my admiration. I am your partner and you earned my trust very quickly. Let me be here for you."

Myka was speechless. She wanted so badly to just fall into his arms, but old habits die hard. She had been chastised all of her life for showing any kind of weakness. She constantly felt that she had to prove herself to her father, to the powers that be in the FBI, to her former partner. "I am fine, Pete, let's just get some sleep."

"I obviously have not earned your trust. I get it now. It took me a while, but I get it." Pete replied with hurt apparent in his voice. He turned over facing away from Myka and closed his eyes.

"Pete, no, that is not true. It is not about my trusting you…it's

Pete cut her off before she could finish, "Goodnight, Myka. Like you said, we need to sleep."

"It's about trusting myself." she whispered as tears began to form


	4. Chapter 4

"What an idiot" Pete thought, "I tell her that I would not judge her and then I make her feel bad about not opening up to me."

"Myka"

"Myka, are you awake?"

"Listen…I…uh…I'm sorry. I should not have pushed you into talking to me. When you are ready to talk, I am here. Please know that."

Myka slowly turned over and faced Pete. Her eyes were still red and her cheeks tear stained.

"No Pete. I am sorry. I guess I am just tired and I am not use to leaning on anyone else."

Pete slowly raised his hand up to cup her face as he softly brushed her cheek with his thumb. "It's ok. I think we are both a little punchy tonight. How about a hug and call it even?" Pete said smiling

"Deal" Myka smiled for the first time in the past twenty four hours. She did not want to admit it, not even to herself, but Pete had a way of giving her butterflies when he smiled at her. She had been down that road before with another partner in what seemed a life time ago and she did not plan to repeat any past mistakes. This is what her brain was telling her, however, her heart had another plan. Maybe it was lack of sleep or the stress of the past twenty four hours, but this time she allowed her heart to win out.

As he pulled her into his arms, Myka wrapped her arms around Pete and immediately noticed how they seemed to fit perfectly together. Pete began rubbing circles slowly on her back as Myka nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck. Pete smelled like a wonderful mix of soap and aftershave. "You smell nice, Pete."

"Are you trying to take advantage of me, Myka?" he laughed

"What if I said that I might be?" Pete immediately stopped laughing when he heard the nervousness in her voice. He pulled back far enough to look her in the eyes and instantly knew that she was serious.

"I would say that as much as that would be my every fantasy come true, and, I can't believe that I am about to say this, but I care about you too much to allow anything to happen tonight. Especially, when I feel certain that you will wake up tomorrow fresh and realize that we rushed into something for which we are not quite ready."

"What if for once, I want to put aside reason and just do something that is not expected of me? What if I want to do something because right now it feels right. Right now it is what I need. What if I go with my gut feeling for once?" Myka placed her hand flat on his chest and asked, "What is your heart and your gut telling you right now?"

"It is telling me that I should shut up and kiss this beautiful woman in front of me." Pete smiled and leaned in close to Myka. Myka closed the distance and as their breath mingled and their eyes closed, an image flashed in Pete's mind causing him to jump back.

"What's wrong, Pete" Myka searched his face trying to understand what just happened


End file.
